teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 77
Lucius Pimps Vahlka to the Son of Zeus * We arrive in Ysgard, and upon stepping through the portal are confronted by a white dragon wearing armor and covered in glowing runes. He introduces himself as Nidhoggr, and asks where we are headed and tells us a bit about the area. He informs us that if we wish to pass through the portal at the Great Tree we will have to pay 300 Champion's Coins and gives us a single one. * We head across the rainbow bridge to Asgard. Upon arrival we spot a tavern called the Knock-Out Pit and Lucius leads the charge to head inside. * We're greeted by a fire giant barkeep who offers us a free meal. In the center fighting pitch we watch a skinny man kick the ass of a goliath, when that fight is over he calls out for competitors. Barkley urges Vahlka to fight, but with some goading from the man we all end up in the ring. * He introduces himself as Kalesius, then proceeds to kick our ASSES. Knocking Lucius out first before the half dragon can even do anything. He then takes out Vahlka, but not before she gets a few swings in.Olivia ties the fighter down with mind affecting magic for a bit, while Godfrey keeps trying to turn into a T-Rex and fight but keeps losing Concentration. Godfrey just barely loses to Kalesius, both of them having 3hp at the end of the fight. * We talk to Kalesius after the battle, who gloats a little bit, then informs us that he is the son of Zeus. He is from a place called the Twenty Four Kingdoms, in Haor'sokk There's a bit of confusion, as the party knows nothing about the world outside the Ring of Storms and he knows nothing about the world within it. He tells us a bit about the various games within the city of Asgard. * When we tell him we're from the Center of the World, he waves over a storm giant woman named Helga who comes forward and tells us that she is a cartographer. Her and Barkley hit it off intermediately. She tells us a bit about Njarsvyr and Yuan-ti. * We decide to fight in The Gauntlet, an arena fight where you fight 10 rounds of monsters -- we do have a small argument over when. Olivia is in a rush to get this over and done with, Lucius wants to fight tomorrow, Barkley wants to spend some time with her new map-making friend, and Vahlka and Kalesius keep waggling their eyebrows at one another suggestively. Ultimately we end up agreeing to stay for the night and attempt the games tomorrow. * Lucius, Godfrey, and Olivia go out and watch a few rounds of The Gauntlet, observing a group get slaughtered by a trio of monsters. Godfrey asks a guard how many people can compete and he informs them that the limit is six, Lucius has the brilliant idea that Vahlka will cunningly seduce Kalesius with her feminine wiles so he will fight with us in the Gauntlet, he asks Olivia to talk to him for him. * The trio head back to the tavern and find Vahlka just sitting on Kalesius' lap and chatting and Olivia just asks him to participate with us. He checks in with his group, then agrees to fight in the Gauntlet without any actual prostitution on Vahlka's part.